


of love and lust, and shattered control

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ In the wake of a promise he'd made to himself since the start of their relationship, Sasuke and Sakura both learn of the many different ways to get each other off. Although eager to learn and please one another, such first times are not without slights of awkwardness and embarrassment. ONESHOT. Post-war, pre-epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of love and lust, and shattered control

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, this is very long. 12, 230 words to be exact. But so worth it, I promise.

He blamed it on the way the light fell upon her flushed face, filtered between the cracks of his old, dusty blinds; blamed it on her parted, red, abused lips, on the desire in those green, green eyes, and the way her hair felt in the spaces between his fingers. She was so absolutely, positively gorgeous, lying there beneath him. And her skin was so, so warm.

But mostly, he blamed it on her hands, and the way she touched him: on his chest, over his back, on his belly. Running over his flesh with hard strokes, the heat of her skin against his making him burn and press his mouth even harder against her own, fingers clenching her hair even tighter. His mind was dizzy with yearning, blood pounding so deafeningly in his head that he couldn’t stand to think. When her hand ran over his chest again, sharp nails scratching at his skin lightly, he couldn’t help himself from grinding down on her, mouth breaking from hers with a clear groan.

He never thought it would feel this way. There had been nights with dreams of wet, hot lust, where he’d wake up sweating and panting for breath—but they never felt something quite like this. This kind of sensation was stifling, coming over him in sharp, powerful waves of shuddering delight that left him tingling everywhere, the flush of his cheeks darkening.

He ground against her again, lips parting as the pulse of pleasure took him, but found himself swiftly snapped out of his haze as a whimper left her lips. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Abruptly pulling himself away, Sasuke whispered, “Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to lose control like that—”

Strong thighs locked themselves around him. He stiffened, mouth running dry as he stared at her disheveled form pressed tightly against his couch. Her bleary, lust-filled eyes gazed up at him with enough intensity to have him swallow, pointed nails digging desperately into his biceps as she pleaded, “No, ah—Sasuke-kun, I didn’t mean it like that, I—keep going, _please_. It feels so good to me, too...”

She gripped him tighter, and rolled her hips down over his to prove her point, springing forth a harsh rush of bliss that had him bucking shakily with an unexpected moan. His body bowed into hers, one hand snatching at her neck as he captured her mouth with a frenzied kiss. Brows furrowed with concentration when she ground her hips over his again, he responded in sync, burying his face in her hair. Her head wrenched to the side with a cry. Sasuke puffed against her cheek, shuddering uncontrollably as his lover moved against his clothed arousal roughly, tearing a guttural groan out of his throat.

“Sakura…” he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, panting. His hand shot out to grasp at one of her thighs, pulling her closer as his hips rolled faster against hers. He bit down on his lip as Sakura met his new rhythm, feeling his self-control desperately spiraling out of hand as her hot breath fanned in heavy staccatos against his neck, fingers twining and pulling at his hair, pitched moans echoing in his ears —

Sasuke’s eyes widened, and something like a half shout left him, rapture that he’d never felt in such a way before taking him in explosive bouts of bliss that blinded him momentarily. He jerked and stuttered against her, moaning feverishly to her skin and digging his fingers in her thigh. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, trembling as he felt his hot wetness finally spilling in the hold of his pants, staining the seams.

It took a moment before he could finally come down from his daze, harsh breaths the only thing puncturing the silent room. Heat crept over his neck as he felt her stare weighing heavy on his face. He could just barely manage to look at her as he pushed himself to lean on his one elbow and put some distance between their bodies. He didn’t think he could handle any accidental friction at this point, still so sensitive after his peak.

When he noticed her flushed cheeks, parted lips, and half-shuttered green eyes looking at him with amazement, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He didn’t have to wonder why she looked so fascinated—not when they had shared such a moment. Not when he’d just…

A hand touched his cheek, and he nearly startled.

“I’ve never seen you like that,” she whispered quietly, as she traced the curve of his lower lip with her thumb. Blushing, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close again, murmuring, “That look in your eyes, the way you made those sounds and how you lost your control like that…”

He swallowed tightly once more at the feeling of her thighs nestled around his hips again, but the love swimming in her eyes had him anchored in the moment, heart pounding rapidly against his chest. Sasuke couldn’t help but to kiss her for it, brushing his mouth against hers slowly and with deep reverence, hand rising to cup her face gently. Just moments ago, she’d made him feel like he was burning, overwhelmed—but now, Sakura left him with nothing but a gentle warmth reaching to his soul, and a fluttering heart that almost made it too easy to smile. It was almost frightening how much he loved this girl.

“I should… clean up,” he murmured, once they finally parted.

Sakura’s lips pressed to his nose in a small kiss, and she smiled, nuzzling his shoulder. “Stay,” she whispered softly. “I don’t want to break the moment just yet.”

And so he did.

.

.

.

When he touched her for the first time, it was with hesitance and a cluelessness that had him fumbling.

He hadn’t meant for things to be like this, though his mind had surely burned with the thought. He hadn’t meant for his hand to find itself roaming so dangerously low as he lied behind her in bed. But his mind was spinning and his lust was brimming, and it was hard to think about anything else but the noises slipping from her mouth as he hotly skimmed his fingers closer to the place she most wanted him.

“Sakura…” he whispered, scraping his teeth to the sensitive skin of her neck as she squirmed and arched against his chest, whining softly.

His chest rumbled with a groan as one of her hands snatched behind her to clutch at his hair, breaths harsh and heavy. His belly coiled with a red-hot desire to touch her there, dark eyes flying shut tightly as he tentatively dipped his fingers past the waistband of her underwear, brushing against a soft thatch of curls. Sasuke almost groaned at the sensation, fingers twitching against her flesh in hesitance, uncertain as to whether or not Sakura would want him to go on. He swallowed hard, eyes slipping open as he sunk his teeth into her neck, rubbing circles into the flesh of her lower abdomen in a beckoning manner.

He felt her tremble against him, grip tightening on his dark locks. It made his mind swirl with a burning pride, fingers pressing even harder against her skin until he saw her chewing on her lower lip desperately, looking almost scared. It was enough to have him flinch, quickly withdrawing from her underwear as his jaw clenched with self-control. Fierce, wanton craving boiled in his blood and kept on dizzying his mind but Sasuke ignored it, thumbing her stomach in an effort to distract himself. He never would push her to go somewhere she wasn’t ready for.

Which is why he found himself flinching in surprise as Sakura’s hand caught his own and pushed it back past her panties, wiping all thoughts from his mind.

“No— _no_ , oh god, _touch me_ ,” she gasped. She pressed his palm directly to her heat, and he tensed at the feel of slick, hot flesh, unlike anything he ever felt before, belly exploding with a flurry of bliss.

Voice needy, Sakura clung to him and choked, “Sasuke-kun—touch me, _please_. I need you to touch me!”

Sasuke let out a noise, low and grumbly and wanting. He felt his head spin with mad desire as he finally pressed down, her small cry sending heat straight to his groin. Breaths growing heavy, he moved his fingers unsurely against the wetness of her core, trying to discover, to learn, to turn her into nothing but a quivering mess of gasps and heated moans—like he had dreamed about for so many nights now.

Yet, he found he didn’t really know what to do when it came down to it. He didn’t really know how to work his fingers against her heat, or where to touch, or what kind of pressure to use. Touching her was so different than he had imagined it would be, almost complicated, the act requiring a lot more precision and concentration than he’d first thought it would. It was frustrating.

Luckily, Sakura was there to guide him, whispering directions with hitching breaths and strangled moans, sometimes using her own hands to lead him. He was nearly rendered speechless as he watched her struggle to help him learn, hooded eyes fixed on how her teeth constantly abused her bottom lip, reddening her soft mouth irresistibly.

“Not—not like that,” she whispered, her thighs trembling under his touch. “That’s too much, you—um, you just make little circles or else it’s—” Her breath caught in her throat when he cautiously followed her instructions, and Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth twitch a little, pride bubbling in his chest.

“…Like this?”

She nodded with fervor, soft pants falling from her lips, and made some sort of strained noise that sent fire exploding in his loins so intensely he couldn’t help to rub his rock-hard arousal against her ass, making a guttural noise at the back of his throat. His lips fastened to her neck again, sucking hotly, darkened eyes drawn to the features of her face. With a growl, he realized that she seemed to be struggling to reach for something.

“Don’t strain for it, Sakura,” he said lowly, running his tongue over her pulse point. “Tell me what to do.”

“…Nghn,” she breathed, shaking. He wasn’t sure whether that was because she was nervous, or something else. “Y-You just need to… move them up a little…”

Brows furrowed in deep concentration, Sasuke shifted his fingers like she asked him to, inching just a little higher, and tried to feel for a part of her that was different. “Here?” he murmured, lips fluttering upwards to her jaw.

She shook her head and trembled, clinging harder onto his hair. She lifted her hips in indication, unintentionally brushing against his stiff erection, and the friction caused his body to shudder harshly, buzzing with passion. “Higher,” Sakura bit out.

Sasuke inched a little higher, eyes darkening as he listened to her pant a little harsher, the quietest little moan slipping from her lips. “…Here?”

But it seemed her desperation reached its peak as she slipped her fingers out of his thick hair and snatched down at his own below, leading his touch to find a curious knob of flesh.

Burying his face in her hair, Sasuke swallowed tightly and clenched his jaw, pausing. The cry that left her lips when he finally rubbed a hesitant circle against the hard nub was nothing short of beautiful, the sound running straight into his core and causing his blood to rise to his cheeks until he felt almost feverish. A muted groan passed his lips when she made a keening noise again, teeth gritting tightly together as he stroked her with a little more confidence. He watched her arch almost violently against him, her body shuddering with such an intensity that left him in awe.

“…Sasuke-kun…!”she gasped, grasping at her pillow and choking out moans. “L-Like that…!”

Sasuke’s mind grew dizzy with the waves of pure, harsh desire rushing over him, loud with the pounding of his blood and the sound of her wanton cries, the thoughts in his head nothing but gibberish. He was aware of nothing but the very clear reality of Sakura pressed up against him, of his fingers working against her wet warmth. He drew out the most enrapturing reactions from her body, filling his own with so much passion that he almost felt as wildly lost in pleasure as she did.

He felt so impossibly warm, so impossibly full of near-unbearable heat as she shuddered and writhed against him, the grip of her delicate fingers almost too strong on his hair. It made him ache so terribly, so much that he couldn’t help but to grind his hips into her ass again, panting relentlessly.

“Sasuke—oh, faster _please_ ,” he heard her utter, clinging to his forearm with her free hand. “I’m so close, _so close_ , oh please—“

He abided to her pleas, gritting his teeth tightly together, grazing his lips to the hollow of her throat as he worked her faster, harder, listening to the passionate cries slipping from her mouth. Her body trembled and stiffened—until she crumbled, finally, arching and crying out his name, nails digging into his arm almost painfully as she moaned and quivered helplessly against the pleasure. Sasuke swore he could have come at the sight.

Unable to stand the ache in his groin anymore, Sasuke rolled over with a groan. Biting his lip, he shoved a hand in his slacks and wrapped his rough hand around his hard length firmly. His eyes flew shut as he quickly jerked himself with harsh pounds, mind running wild with the memory of her heated moans and the way she cried his name in her end; soft, muted sounds leaving him almost too quietly. It wasn’t long before his release hit him, snapping his eyes wide open with a gasp as he spilled himself inside the confines of his pants, stuttering her name.

Sasuke felt a strange air of embarrassment when he finally came down from his high, a blush taking to his cheeks as he finally turned to look at her, still fighting for his breath. Sakura was looking at him with that same strange sort of amazement that she had when they had first gone past the point of too far, her cheeks equally as flushed as his. She looked so beautiful.

“Sasuke-kun…” she murmured, with such breathlessness and affection that it had his heart melting. He nearly smiled.

Sasuke reached out to pull her close, wrapping his arm firmly around her as he pressed his lips to the crown of her hair and let his eyes fall shut, sighing softly. He couldn’t help but to blush a little more at the way she crawled closer and pressed their hips together intimately, snaking her arms around him with tenderness while burying her face in his chest. Swallowing, he tried to ignore the stickiness of his pants, and the incredibly wet warmth of her that he could feel almost too well.

Lying there in the warm room, filled with nothing but the sound of punctured breaths, Sasuke wondered if he should say something. He didn’t know if Sakura expected him to, if she wanted him to murmur soft words or comment on what they had just done, but he hoped that he didn’t have to when he was rendered as speechless as he was. His anxiousness quickly found itself appeased, though, as Sakura merely hugged him closer, pressing a kiss to where his heart should be.

There were no need for words.

.

.

.

The first time Sakura touched him, she was a little tipsy, but full of determination.

He had her pressed up on the kitchen counter when she had asked him, green eyes fixed on him in earnest as her hands stayed hooked around the waistband of his slacks. Her cheeks were rosy, flushed with what was likely a mix of the rice wine they had been sharing, and the long, fevered kisses he’d been giving her.

A little winded and drunk, Sasuke merely blinked and took a moment to collect himself. “…What?”

He watched with hooded, bemused eyes as Sakura leaned against him slowly, pressing her chest to his as her tongue swiped across her dry lips smoothly. He couldn’t help but to swallow the tight lump forming in his throat, heart doing funny things in his chest as she whispered again, “Can I touch you, Sasuke-kun?”

His stomach flipped, heat swirling in his groin at the very thought of her hand upon him, causing him to grow even harder. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry.

“You don’t have to,” he murmured reassuringly, sliding his hand from her ass to her hip, absentmindedly stroking the smooth skin he found there. He could hear the back of his mind screaming at him, scolding him for letting such a fantasy get away, but Sasuke ignored it with ease, concerned by the suddenness of her request. Holding her gaze firmly, he skimmed his hand up the length of her arm and whispered, “You don’t have to feel like you need to, Sakura.”

She smiled at him, in the way that she so often did when she found him adorable. One of her hands skimmed down, so painfully slowly, and his breath hitched, surprised. When she gently cupped the stiff bulge of his pants, and squeezed curiously, his dark eyes fluttered halfway shut, a muted groan slipping from his mouth.

“I know I don’t,” she said, smiling lightly. She leaned closer and pressed a kissed to his jaw. “But I _want_ to, Sasuke-kun.”

A noise slipped from him, some way between a groan and a growl, her words sending fire roaring in his blood. He dug his fingers into her flesh, squeezing tightly. “Are you sure?”

At her resolute nod and near-teasing smile, he let his eyes slip shut with a groan at the thought.

“I don’t know how I deal with you sometimes,” Sasuke muttered, dark gaze locking onto her own again, brimming with lust.

He felt her shudder. His lips twitched at this, pleased with how he could affect her so much by doing so little, but his thoughts reached a stop as she reached up to yank his head down and press their foreheads together. “Don’t pretend like you haven’t been wanting me to,” she whispered with a teasing smile.

When she laughed, Sasuke swallowed the sounds with a firm kiss to shut her up, sliding his one hand up to cup the back of her neck, fingers playing with her sweaty hair. Smaller hands came to fumble with the opening of his slacks, and his heart quickened, fingers tapping nervously on her heated flesh. His body felt like it starved for her touch, mind weighing heavy with desire simply knowing that he would soon feel her hands on him, like he had dreamed about on too many nights to count. Impatient, Sasuke lowered his lips to her jaw and nipped lightly, delving his hand into her hair with vigor.

He held his breath when Sakura finally wrapped her fingers around him and carefully pulled him out, eyes falling shut for a brief moment as he let out a light hum. Her hands were so soft, so gentle, better than anything he'd ever fantasized.

She squeezed him lightly, curiously after a moment. He couldn’t help but to smile a little, eyes fluttering back open to find her looking down at his rock-hard cock with wonderment, mouth parted in awe. It reminded him of how new this was for her, too, and how he wasn't the only one discovering new sensations and fulfilling fantasies.

Running a hand up her side, Sasuke tipped her chin up and whispered her name with affection, kissing the corner of her mouth. Sakura jumped a little, taken off guard, but after a moment smiled. She tilted her head to kiss him more properly, and, with hesitance, gave a light pump of her hand in an experimental stroke. He shuddered a little, mouth tightening slightly, and enjoyed the little rush of delight, but wondered if she was simply testing the waters with a touch as light as this. When he broke from the kiss and met her gaze, the corner of his lips twitched, seeing nothing but query and hesitance.

“Tighter,” he answered her silent question, lips fluttering softly over her cheek.

She nodded firmly and followed his guidance, squeezing her hand around him a little tighter, giving him another light pump. She was still too hesitant.

Sasuke’s brows furrowed, and he exhaled slowly, stroking a path to the underside of her breasts as he murmured, “More.”

Her hand tightened again, a great deal more than the first time, but still not enough. It was evident in the way that she was looking at him that she was afraid of hurting him.

“…Like this?” she asked, unsure.

Impatience clipped at his breath, finally, and he closed his eyes, tugging her ear with his teeth a little harshly.

“Sakura,” he said, pushing her harder against the counter and rocking his hips into her touch gently, “you’re not going to hurt me. Tighter.”

She made a sound at that, caught between uncertainty and timidity, and he blinked, distracted. Muddle-minded and still marveling at her tighter grip, he pulled back to look at her and found her looking over his shoulder, cheeks flushed deeply, and mouth pursed in a cute pout. His mouth parted, bemused, he took a moment to recollect his thoughts, but just as he was about to ask her what was wrong, she snapped her head towards him and stared determinedly.

“Then show me!” she said, reddening even more despite her firm tone. “I might be a medic, but it’s not like I’ve ever known how to handle one!”

A deep blush crept at his neck, and for a moment he was nothing but speechless. Never had he ever imagined she would ask him something like that; that she would ask him to show her how he touched himself! Broken from his lust-filled reverie and more than a little flustered, Sasuke nearly scowled, looking away from her as he grumbled, embarrassed, “...Tch, annoying.” Feeling his face grow even hotter, he paused and said quietly, “Give me your hand.”

She acquiesced, and he could feel the heaviness of her gaze as he took her smaller hand in his large one, slowly guiding her down to his aching cock. It felt different, somehow, as he wrapped her fingers around the base of him. Maybe it was the intimacy of the gesture, or the fact that he was showing her, but something about this moment had his mind spinning nervously, heart thundering a storm. He couldn’t stand to look at her, especially not when he gripped himself firmly through her small hand, showing her exactly what he liked.

Her free hand touched the line of his jaw, gently trying to coax him. She pressed a kiss to his chin. “Look at me, Sasuke-kun,” she said, gripping him with more confidence. It had his breath hitching again, small noises pressed against the back of his throat. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Sasuke huffed, almost a scoff, eyes closing as her thumb swiped at the head of him, drawing a harsh shudder out of him. His hand fell away to cling at the edge of the counter, breath growing labored as she worked her hand over him in even motions, testing out a few speeds. He could feel the intensity of her gaze, watching him carefully. It sent his mind spinning even more.

Learning, pushing, Sakura jerked him a little more roughly, drawing a strained groaned from his throat as he tightened against her and slid his hand to her ass, fingers squeezing her plump flesh sharply. She made a sound, and gave him another sharp jerk, sending him puffing hotly against her ear, shuddering. He buried his face in her hair. _Gods_ , that felt amazing.

“Does it feel good?” she asked, breathless, running sharp nails against his scalp. She flicked his earlobe with her tongue, and used just a little more force on her next tug.

He groaned again, the sound louder and more pure this time; his teeth grit together as the knot in his stomach wound even tighter, knees trembling. Sasuke nodded a bit dumbly. He didn’t think he was going to last much longer, like this, body overwhelmed by the intensity of the pleasure rushing through him, stronger than he’d ever expected.

Her thumb swiped him again. He jerked against her hand, mouth falling open with a heavy pant as she smiled against his sweaty skin, spreading the beading wetness trickling from his slit. Sakura seemed to stiffen in surprise at the different feeling, but he didn’t allow her to look down and quell her curiosity as he slammed her roughly against the counter and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Sweat beading down his brow, he wondered how doing this with Sakura could feel so much better than what he did when he was alone. He'd never thought it would feel so different, so intense. So incredibly _good_.

“Keep going,” he breathed, making a low noise at the back of his throat.

She kept up her semi-rhythmic pounds, movements a little awkward and lacking in experience, but Sasuke felt like he was floating all the same. The coil ran tighter and tighter, making him pant and moan, muscles tightening with tension. Tracing his thumb over her softly abused lips, he kissed her even harder, feeling himself teetering on the edge as Sakura tightened her hand around him and quickened her pace. He bit on her bottom lip, slipping his lone arm around her tightly.

“Sakura,” he whispered gruffly, almost desperately, eyes flying shut as his trembling hips lifted in time with her pounding fist. “I’m gonna come.”

“What do you want me to do?” he heard her whisper in the haze of his pleasure, her breath hitching a little.

His jaw clenched shut even tighter, mind spinning dizzily. “Just—keep it like that,” he panted, groaning hoarsely. He couldn't believe how good it felt, couldn't believe he was teetering on the edge of something so amazing. “Don’t stop moving your hand. I’m—I’m almost—”

Release hit him like bolt of lightning to his gut, and Sasuke gasped, choking out as raspy, “ _Fuck_!” as he bowed into her body and dug his fingers into her skin. Jerking his hips into her pumping hand with a feverish moan, he shuddered uncontrollably, pleasure electrifying his every nerve. He ground his teeth, cock twitching as he finally spilled his hot sticky wetness within the hold of her tight fist.

Sasuke leaned his forehead on her warm shoulder when he was finally spent, stiff fingers languidly unclenching the material of her shirt to run over her side fondly as he fought to catch his breath, mind filled with nothing but thoughts of this woman’s amazingness, and how much his dreams could never compare to the real thing. He couldn't seem to shake off his hazy state of mind, still buzzed with the residual feeling of his climax.

Affectionately, Sasuke laid a few gentle kisses to her hot skin, sighing contently, before pulling back to look at her with a warm, hooded gaze. His hand raised to brush a few silk locks from her face, kissing the corner of her mouth tenderly. His fingers slipped down to stroke the line of her jaw.

Sakura smiled shyly at him and blushed, pressing her forehead to his own to relish in their small moment of affection in the aftermath.

“Good?” she asked him, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

A fond smirk twitched at his mouth. “Good,” he replied quietly, capturing her mouth in a soft kiss.

.

.

.

She made him truly lose his mind five weeks after that, in the bathroom of his best friend’s house, with loud cheering and blasting music vibrating on the other side of the door.

“ _Sakura_ ,” he managed to mutter between a heated kiss, halfway torn between pulling her closer and nudging her away. It was too hard to think with the way that she kissed him and ran her hands over his hot skin, raking her sharp nails down his abdomen in a manner that had him stiffening and straining back a groan.

Sasuke glared at her, arm decidedly dragging her closer until she was crushed against him and rendered immobile, caught up under the stare of his simmering gaze. “We shouldn’t be doing this here,” he whispered gruffly, nipping at her jaw. “These kinds of things are meant to be left at home...”

Giggling lightly, Sakura loosened his pants and slipped a hand beneath the waistband of his underwear. Nimble fingers kneading him with gentle pressure, she whispered teasingly, “Where's your sense of adventure, Sasuke-kun?”

Squeezing her hip, he let out a muted groan against her cheek, trying to collect his thoughts. “This is inappropriate,” he breathed, head tipping back as she slid her hand in even, firm motions against his cock, twisting at his head in the way that she learned he liked in the past few weeks.

_(It was almost unfair how good she'd gotten at getting him off in such short time, but Sakura had also been so very eager to learn, and who was he to refuse her?)_

Her lips locked onto his neck, sucking mischievously. He growled a bit, tugging her face away as he muttered, “Now you're just begging for everyone to know.”

“Oh?” she said as he met her gaze, single hand rising to delve into her hair. He bent down to kiss her with fervor, a groan reverberating against her mouth when she tugged him harder.

Sasuke felt her smile.

“It's your fault anyway,” she accused softly, pushing him back against the counter. “Staring at me with those eyes, like you're just waiting for the night to finish so you can finally put your hands all over me.”

There was some truth to that, he could admit. Sasuke hadn't been able to take his gaze off of her at all today, captivated by the prominent blush of contentment on her cheeks, and how the green of her eyes was much more radiant than usual. She was at her most beautiful when she was happy, in his opinion.

Her hand squeezed him, drawing him from his thoughts, and he let out a sharp breath, nipping at her bottom lip. He opened his eyes to look at her, gaze both affectionate and craving. Smiling lightly, Sakura brought him into a hard kiss, slipping a hand to the base of his hot neck to pull him closer. Sasuke tilted his head to kiss her better, running his single hand down the line of her back, rough fingers pressing into her skin. When he reached the small of her back, he searched for the hem of her shirt, slipping searching fingers underneath to feel for warm, smooth flesh.

He touched her with adamant passion, stroking along her spine to the length of her sides. Sakura shivered appreciatively in response, making a little noise. He broke the kiss to rake his teeth along her jaw, puffing for air, a muffled grunt slipping from his mouth as she moved her hand along his hard, hot length in a delicious slide.

“Sakura,” he whispered, tongue peeking out to taste her salty, warm skin before he slipped his hand into her hair and smoothed his lips over her own again, kiss feverish.

He remembered how he'd tried to resist at first, remembered how he'd insisted they shouldn't do this here, but with her warm little hand wrapped around him so tight, tugging at him in the way he liked best, and the feel of her silken hot skin against his palms—he just didn't care anymore. It felt too good, too right. He just wanted to stay here with her, to keep touching her, kissing her; to feel the sinful waves of pleasure overtake him.

She broke from him then, panting softly, and touched her forehead to his. Green eyes half shuttered, she looked at him carefully, deft fingers thrumming nervously on the back of his neck. Sasuke felt a little hazy, still reeling from the heated tension between them, but with something so clearly bothering her, he found himself taking a moment to try and anchor himself to the present.

“Sakura...?”

Lips fluttered to the corner of his mouth, and he blinked.

“Sasuke-kun,” she whispered, traces of anxiousness still present in her voice. “Um... I want to try something new, okay?”

His brows furrowed in confusion, mouth parting to ask what, but the feeling of her lips hot and wet on his throat shut him up. He tilted his head in reflex, eyes falling shut for a moment, a soft hum pouring from his lips as her free hand slipped under his shirt and felt the overheated skin there.

Then his mind seemed to pull to a complete stop as Sakura slipped down to kneel between his legs, the hand on his cock squeezing tightly as she lifted his shirt and pressed a firm, wet kiss right below his navel, teasing the waistband of his underwear with her teeth.

There was no mistaking what she wanted to do.

“Sakura,” he breathed out, dark eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “You don't have to...”

Sasuke swallowed as he watched her undo the opening of his pants, his breaths turning shallow when she tugged down his underwear. He let out a soft noise when his erection sprung free, embarrassment nearly swallowing him whole as Sakura jumped a little.

“Sorry,” she said softly, abashed, taking him carefully into her hands. She looked up at him with a blush. “I'm a little nervous...”

“I told you, you don't have to.”

She gave him a smile. “I know you'd never force me to do anything, Sasuke-kun.” Her lips came closer, warm breath fanning out against his hard length and almost sending him shuddering. “Now stop fussing, and let me...”

She trailed out for a moment, and blushed harder, as if suddenly flustered with the words she wanted to say. It had him biting the inside of his cheek, left to finish her lewd sentence in his mind.

_Let me suck you._

The thought made his cock twitch. A lump formed in his throat.

“I want to make you feel good,” she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “So if I'm doing something wrong, you'll tell me... right?”

Sasuke swallowed once more, and nodded a bit jerkily. His heart was racing, pounding, running high on the rhythms of anticipation and desire. “Of course,” he whispered, voiced strained.

Sakura nodded at him, assured. He held his breath as she moved, lips finally pressing to his cock in a slow, wet kiss, testing the waters. His hand fell away to grip at the bathroom counter, jaw tightening as she gave another slow kiss to the length of him, this time giving him a firm squeeze of her hand.

“It seems different to see it up close like this,” she mused, stroking him unhurriedly. It had his head lolling back, soft breaths slipping from his lips. Her mouth pressed at his tip again, and her tongue came out, caressing his head in a hesitant stroke. Sasuke tensed, fingers clenching tightly against the edge. “It tastes kinda weird.”

“... Bad?” he questioned, a bit shakily, caught up in the pleasure.

“No, not bad,” she replied.

Sakura's lips closed around him then, and he gasped, knees buckling as her mouth slowly gave way to a world of heavenly, silken heat that sent his mind spinning in ecstasy. He was so unprepared for such a feeling that it sent his eyes flying shut tight and tore a moan from his throat, one that was quite heavy, guttural and pure.

She pulled away gently. He made a strained noise at the loss of warmth, shakey hand reaching to curl around her hair. He looked down at her with his dark gaze burning with lust, and watched as a near-shy smile pulled at her mouth. Fingers tugging at his cock nicely, she whispered, “Yeah. _Definitely_ not bad.”

Something like a growl slipped out of him, but the sound died in his throat as her lips enclosed around his stiff length again, moving in careful, delicate strokes that had him throwing his head back with a gasp. Her hand joined in the motions of her mouth, pulling and pushing where she couldn't reach. Sasuke's jaw clenched with sweet bliss, eyelids fluttering shut again. He found himself groaning, shuddering, moaning, unable to keep up with the thoughts in his head. His fingers twisted in her hair, fighting to embed himself to reality.

Sticky wetness trickled from his slit. He panted, single hand snatching to the edge of the counter again as Sakura gave a tentative suck and licked the warm fluid, sending his knees buckling uncontrollably.

“ _Sakura_ ,” he groaned, quivering in her mouth. “Shit, Sakura, stop, _stop_ —I can't—I can't handle this—I need to sit down.”

She pulled away swiftly, head tipping up to look at him, cheeks rosy. “O-Oh,” she mumbled, eyes widening a bit. She blushed even harder. “Y-Yeah. Okay.”

With shaky legs, Sasuke moved to pull himself up on the marble surface, panting helplessly as Sakura settled between his legs again, small hands gripping his thighs. Rubbing softly, she looked up at him with her green, green eyes, and asked with care, “You okay like this?”

He stared down at her with heaving breaths. His hungry gaze ran over the flushed features of her face, zoning in on the glossiness of her mouth, wet and reddened. She looked so stunning, so tantalizing; innocence and temptation all wrapped into one. What he wouldn't do to press her against the wall and fuck her right now.

Letting his eyes fall shut, Sasuke made a noise at the back of his throat and ran his hand over his face. “Yeah,” he answered hoarsely. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

He watched as she smiled and leaned closer again, eyes firmly locked with his as she pressed small, light kisses to the length of him. Sasuke clenched his jaw, teeth biting the inside of his cheek as he reached out and cupped her face with his rough hand. He made a sound deep in his chest as Sakura's fist closed around the wet tip, giving a gentle twist. His thumb brushed her jaw softly, encouraging.

“Sakura...” he whispered, mouth tightening as she ran her tongue at the base of him, her gaze still holding his, gauging his reaction.

She was just trying to learn, he knew. She was trying to learn what spots drove him crazy, and what moves made him feel good enough to moan, but right now everything she seemed to do felt good. Everything had him tensing and writhing and struggling to muffle his sounds, and when her mouth was on him...

Soft, slick warmth slipped around his stiff length, and he sputtered a curse, unable to help himself from jerking his hips into her mouth. Her hands pressed down strongly on his thighs, and she coughed, drawing back slightly.

“ _Shit_ , sorry,” he panted out, gently pushing her hair out of her face. “I didn't mean to...”

“It's ok,” she replied, a bit scratchy. “Just—try not to do that too hard, okay?”

He barely even had the time to nod before she leaned down and lowered her mouth onto his cock again, moving slow and steady, wrapping her hand around the base to stroke and squeeze with the pressure he loved. Sasuke tipped his head back and groaned huskily, sifting his fingers through her hair, mind quickly growing woozy and overwhelmed by the flurry of sensations coming over him. How could something feel so _good_? He was going to lose his mind if they kept going on like this.

Panting, trembling, Sasuke thrust gently into her mouth, grip tightening in her hair as Sakura moaned softly and tried to take a little more of him. He twitched and rasped out a moan when she glanced up at him, hand tugging a little harshly at her soft, pink locks. She gave a hum in response, a low noise of pleasure and contentment, and the vibrations staggered him so hard he couldn't help but to snatch out at the counter's ledge. Clinging with vehemence, he gasped and moaned hopelessly, jutting into her soft, wet heat as softly as he could manage.

Her tongue pressed on the underside of his cock, and he lost his mind, throwing his hand over his eyes as he let out a strangled moan and a hard shudder, arching. He couldn't think of anything, couldn't see or hear anything around him, couldn't remember where they were or when they were or even his own name, shattering pleasure taking him to such heights that it was all he could stand to know, to feel. Her name left him in a whispered litany, but he didn't seem to notice, too taken by the tension that was coiling tighter and tighter and tighter—

“Fuck, _fuck, I'm gonna come_ ,” he choked, moaning desperately.

He came seconds later, release hitting him like a freight train to his gut and robbing him of breath, tearing the most guttural, feverish groan from his throat. Sasuke's hand shot out to the back of her head, fingers twisting harshly into her hair, shaking, twitching, quivering terribly as his hot wetness finally spilled into her wet heat in violent spurts. Panting harshly, he bucked into her mouth, riding out the waves with a whisper of her name.

After a few moments, he slumped and leaned his head back against the cold mirror, finally spent. Sated and breathless, Sasuke could do nothing but sit there for one long moment, mind completely melted with bliss. Distantly, he could hear shuffling and the sound of the faucet running beside him, but couldn't find it himself to focus when he was still reeling in the aftermath.

Soft hands cupped his face, and Sasuke blinked his eyes open, staring sluggishly at a blurry form of his pink-haired girlfriend. Still panting for breath, he watched her grin, and caught the sound of her light giggle.

“That good, huh?” Sakura asked, pulling him forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

A lazy, satisfied smile tugged at his mouth. Limbs heavy, he wrapped his arm around her with a slackened grip, lips brushing against the corner of her own.

“You have no idea,” he finally replied, pulling her into a slow, generous kiss of such passion he could feel his own cheeks burning.

.

.

.

Three days later, Sasuke made her lose her own mind in the middle of the training grounds when they were both sweaty and out of breath from their rough spar.

“I’m not sure about this...” he heard her whisper, fingers threaded through his damp, unkempt hair. Sasuke gave a vague hum, and fastened his lips to the flatness of her stomach again, tongue darting out to taste the sweat he found there. Her grip tightened, and his mouth twitched, firm hands running over the span of her thighs in the intent to make her tremble.

“About what?” he finally questioned, putting a wet, firm kiss to her navel. When she didn’t respond, he attentively tilted his head to look at her.

Sakura made a sound of embarrassment then, and bit her lip, fingers clenching in his hair again. “You know… _this_ ,” she said, stiffening a little when his hand pushed her thighs open wider. She squirmed underneath his touch. “We’re completely out in the open…”

That made him smirk in strange humor, memories of a recent evening fluttering through his mind. “Weren’t you singing a different tune three days ago?” he whispered, voice tauntingly affectionate. He leaned down to press a kiss just above the line of her underwear, and the way she shuddered almost had him smiling. “What was it that you called it… a sense of adventure?”

“That was in a _bathroom_ at a _party_ , Sasuke-kun!” His teeth grazed the flesh just beneath her waistband, and he felt her breath catch. “H-Here anyone could walk in and find us like this…”

Humming patiently, Sasuke tugged the material lower and ran his tongue over the newfound skin. He couldn’t help himself from looking when she trembled, eyes softening with tender warmth at the sight of her, burning red and embarrassed.

“It’s half-past seven, Sakura…” he murmured, sliding his hand from her thigh to her hip, snatching at her shorts. As he began lowering them, his lips sucked at her hipbone harshly, intent on leaving a mark. “No one trains at this time.”

Sakura made a noise when he finally slipped them off, clenching her thighs around his waist, seemingly in an effort to hide herself. Brows furrowing in surprise, Sasuke shifted to look up at her properly, his dark gaze softening with concern. He looked at her carefully, quiet.

After a moment, Sasuke said with certainty, “You’re not really worried about someone walking in, are you?”

The way she couldn’t keep their gaze and swallowed tightly confirmed his thoughts, and his eyes softened again. She was embarrassed, that much was clear, and he couldn’t help but to chuckle at this, brushing his lips to her thigh in a soft kiss.

It had been a while since they had started exploring each other in this light, since they had grown to be comfortable with each other’s nakedness and heated touch. Sakura didn’t often get shy these days, but, he supposed, they were breaching a new territory when it came to her body. He’d touched her with his fingers, teased her, made her come—but his mouth had never gone near there, not yet.

“There’s nothing to be scared of, Sakura,” he murmured, stroking one of her quivering thighs in reassurance. “I’ve seen all of you. You’re beautiful.”

“It’s not that…”

“Then what is it?”

She slipped one hand out of his hair to tug at her necklace, and he kept his steady gaze on her, watching as she abused her bottom lip with her teeth and confessed, “It’s just—I’m all sweaty and gross right now, a-and I probably stink and it’s just not—”

_(How very Sakura, to worry about a thing like that.)_

His fingers tugging down at her underwear caused her to lose her words.Sasuke didn’t give her the time to catch them again either as he leaned down and smoothed his lips below her navel, leaving a trail of hot, slick kisses towards her mound. Soft pink curls tickled his nose and cheek, but he paid no mind, intrigued and enticed by the faint, sweet musk of her that neared with every wet kiss.

His gaze flicked up when he finally reached the wetness of her, wrapping his single hand firmly around her thigh. Flushed with arousal and passion, and mouth parted to let out soft pants, she looked absolutely gorgeous like this. The sight was enough to have him smirk sensually, blood simmering with desire.

“Sakura,” he drawled, pushing her thighs open wider and exposing her to his view. Her eyes widened. “I really don’t care about that.”

To prove his point, he dipped down and pressed his mouth to her core, cutting off her cry of, “wait, Sasuke-kun—” to a choked up gasp. Her taste was strange, unlike anything he’d ever had before; salty and earthy, but with a odd tang of sweetness that he didn’t find unpleasant.

Sakura shook relentlessly, still scared and flustered, and his eyes softened considerably once more. To try and soothe, he brushed affectionate, tender kisses to her slick flesh.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, lips drifting to the inside of her thighs in a gentle caress. His eyes met hers again, assuredly. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Sakura.”

At her shaky nod, he lowered his head between her thighs again, and spread her legs a little more to have her at his perusal. He watched her for a moment, half awed and half carnal, until Sakura made a little noise, as if uncomfortable. He glanced at her for this, expecting to see her flustered, but was surprised when he was met with the sight of her biting her lip impatiently, in the way she always did when he teased her too much.

“Sasuke-kun, do something, _please_ ,” she begged him softly, gripping at the grass. “I can’t stand it, feeling you breathe on me like this, it—it’s driving me _crazy_.”

He wasn’t really sure what he was doing, or what he was supposed to do, but he also wasn’t really sure Sakura knew much more than he did, either. So Sasuke set off to explore, to touch, to caress; to discover if the brush of his lips and tongue still made her arch and moan the way his fingers had.

Mouth tugging a little, Sasuke hummed in compliance and leaned down to brush a solid kiss against her sex, before, with great hesitance, running his tongue over her the slick flesh. A sharp breath left her lips. She’d liked that.

With more confidence, Sasuke dipped lower and gave a long, languid lick to the length of her, using a little more pressure. He concluded confidently by her harsh shuddering that she was much more responsive like this. Pride swelling in his belly, Sasuke ran his tongue over her again, encouraged. This time, she seemed more prepared for it, but her body still tensed sharply with the bliss, allowing the corner of his mouth to twitch.

Determined, he suckled softly at her reddened flesh, and moved his lips a little higher, searching for the sensitive bud he’d become so expert at handling. He took her clit into his mouth when he found it, giving it a gentle suck and a light caress of his tongue. Sakura nearly arched off the ground, hands flying out to grip his hair as she gasped, “Oh my god!”

Sasuke let another chuckle past his lips, a small, proud smile growing as he whispered, “Good?”

She lifted her hips in response, panting softly as she said, “Do it again…”

His mouth closed over her once more, and he ran his tongue over her swollen nub, relishing in the way she shuddered and let out a small cry, the sound reaching deep within him. Growing bolder, Sasuke let out a low growl and laved her up with his tongue again, feeling his cock twitch. He circled firmly around her nub at first, before ending with a hard lick, sending her arching off the ground. His hand flew out to steady her, and he smirked, biting at the inside of her left thigh.

He drew her legs over his shoulders then, and pulled her a little closer, lowering his head to her slick flesh to lap at her more enthusiastically. His tongue ran along the length of her in long licks, taking his time, worshiping her, teasing her slowly. He paused a little when he found her entrance, unsure of whether or not putting his tongue there would feel good.

Tentative, he brushed circles around the sensitive opening, once, twice, thrice, before dipping his tongue inside slowly. When she shuddered and whined sweetly, he gave a groan and thrust his tongue inside her more audaciously, gripping her thighs even tighter. Was she really so sensitive there, too?

Shifting himself, he brought his hand to rest on her mound of soft curls, dipping two calloused fingers to rub against her swollen nub. Sakura stiffened and gave a soft cry, tugging harshly at his locks. He growled at her roughness and moved his fingers faster against her, shoving his tongue deep inside of her with a caressing swirl. Sakura writhed harshly in his hold , gasping sounds and biting back heavy moans. When she raked her nails across his scalp needily, Sasuke knew she was getting close.

“Sasuke-kun,” she whimpered. “Sasuke-kun, please, _please_ …!”

Cock throbbing in his pants, he rubbed her faster, harder, tongue slipping out from her to lick and suck his way towards her swollen nub. When he enclosed his mouth around it and flicked it with his tongue, her head thrashed. She moaned sharply, chasing a groan out of him, his own hips grinding down softly into the ground to try and rid himself of some tension. God, she made him so hot when she looked like this, when she made those sounds. She was so amazing.

Sasuke worked her with his tongue, keeping her trembling thighs wide open with his hand, lapping and licking and stroking her nub until she finally came with a shattering cry. Arching, quivering, gasping, Sakura ground herself against his mouth and pulled tightly on his hair. He grimaced, but held onto her tightly despite the slight pain, steadying her as he helped her ride out the waves of her climax with slow, gentle brushes of his tongue.

When she finally slumped moments later, exhausted and fully sated, Sasuke pushed himself up and finally crawled over her form, pressing wet kisses to her jaw. He couldn’t help but to feel smug pride at the way she seemed so sluggish and dazed, like her mind had completely blanked with pleasure. Pressing his forehead against hers, Sasuke let out a light laugh, stroking the pretty flush of her cheeks affectionately.

“Sasuke-kun…” she whispered moments later as she wrapped her arms around him, her voice nothing but a slurred, drunken haze of bliss. He felt her fingers run softly through his hair, sifting through it appreciatively. A pleased, lopsided smile came to her mouth. “That was…”

She trailed off, and Sasuke smirked, reminded all too clearly of the night she had left him feeling much the same.

Capturing her lips in a light kiss, he whispered in echo of her own words, “That good, huh?”

.

.

.

It was months after it all when they reached the breaking point, when Sasuke’s control finally cracked and crumbled under the force of his lust for one, single moment.

She’d never looked more beautiful as she laid underneath him like this, barred of any clothes and flushed with passion, skin glistening with sweat. She always looked so lovely and captivating to him, with her pretty eyes and her pretty hair and her even prettier smile, but there was something in seeing her like this, so primal and wanton with nothing to hide, that drove him absolutely _insane_. It was a side of her that only he could see, every sound and every touch meant only for him.

She was his, and he was hers, and the knowledge never failed to make his blood burn.

Naked body cradled between her warm thighs, his mind found itself on overdrive, hands running mindlessly against her skin as she moaned and raked her nails harshly down his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. He could barely string a thought together as he was pressed against her like this, too caught up in the way their hips grounds harshly together, his cock brushing against the wetness of her core.

Sasuke groaned loudly, grinding his hips down even harder. Burying his face in her throat with a tight grimace, he hissed out a soft, “ _Shit_ …”

Sakura moaned in agreement. He felt his belly burn harder, blood rushing dizzily into his head as she ran a hand down his chest, digging her nails sharply into his skin. A primitive growl slipped from his mouth, and he brushed his hand over her side frenziedly, teeth grazing her tender flesh. When she whimpered a bit, he slipped his lips over her pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, blemishing her skin with a mark of his ardent love.

“Sasuke-kun,” she panted, tugging at his hair insistently like she wanted to pull him away from her neck.

He relented easily, moving his lips to kiss and nip along her jaw instead. He tensed in surprise when Sakura yanked his head in her direction and pulled him into a hard, fervid kiss of such hunger it had him groaning. He always loved when she became like this: when she wanted him so much that she couldn’t help from being a little rough and demanding. It drove him nearly delirious with desire.

Her hand enclosed tightly around his slick cock, and his mind blanked for one long moment, bliss rippling through him relentlessly as she jerked her hand over him. Sasuke tore away from her with a shuddering moan, her name leaving him in a breathless whisper of affection. With all these months of practice, she had gotten so good at touching him like this, able to turn him into a quivering mess of groans in just a few minutes.

Her hand pounded him harder, and Sasuke’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, breaths coming out in a staccato of gasps as he gripped the back of her neck desperately. Her teeth nipped at his jaw and she brushed her thumb over his slit, sending him reeling with euphoria.

“Fuck, _Sakura_ ,” he groaned savagely against her cheek, fingers moving to thread tightly through her hair. He kissed her hard, thrusting into her grip roughly.“Just like that…”

He felt her smile against his skin, the curve of her lips halfway between sensual and sweet, like she treasured these moments where he lost himself like this. Despite the overwhelming bliss and mind-numbing desire running through him, his heart still warmed with heavy affection at the thought, hand slipping to hold the base of her neck as he kissed her more sweetly.  

She hummed against his mouth, responding in sync, strokes easing on him as she melted under his love and pulled him even closer to her bare body. Sliding his hand down the smoothness of her side, Sasuke moved to tug her still-moving hand away from his hardness. She made a type of noise of complaint, but he drowned it out with another kiss, touching her wet warmth with confidence.

Sakura stiffened, and he nearly smiled, fingers finding her swollen nub easily. He started stroking her softly, but fast, eyes slipping shut tight at the sounds that began tumbling out of her mouth, low and breathless. Damn, how he loved to have her like this, trembling and squirming and completely at his mercy; knowing no one else had done this to her, that he was the only one who would. He couldn’t get enough of it.

“Sakura,” he panted, moving his fingers harder, pressing his lips against her own with a sense of urgency. His mind was spinning, flying, and he wanted to do so much more, to have her crying out and writhing underneath him. “Should we—Can I—”

She nodded vigorously, and Sasuke groaned, calloused fingers leaving her clit to brush somewhere lower, circling the sensitive entrance. He felt so unbearably hot as he laid there, still, coating the tip of his fingers with her slickness, patience clearly wearing thin, but the memory of the last time they had done this had him pausing, grounded, struggling to retain his right mind.

He remembered well how Sakura had been when he first touched her like this. Until then, everything he’d done to her had always felt good, had always drawn out moans from her, soft or guttural, but that night, he’d brought her pain for the first time. Twisting and turning in the sheets, with knuckles burning white and brows scrunched in discomfort, he hadn’t liked seeing her like this. He wanted to stop, but she’d insisted they went on, and if it wasn’t for the way she started shuddering in this new way, moans low and deep and so pure falling from her lips, he likely wouldn’t have kept going.

Slipping one long finger into her, Sasuke moved in a steady, languid beat of push and pull. Panting, sweating, he pressed his forehead to her own and listened to her hard breathing, swallowing the lump in his throat. “...Okay...?” he asked, lips fluttering over her cheek.

“Yeah…” Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms around his back.

He paused for a moment, before nodding and pushing another finger inside, jaw clenching at the way she tensed against him, making a little noise of discomfort.

Unmoving, he ignored the marveling tightness around his fingers, and asked, voice hard, “Does it hurt?”

“A little…” she replied, digging her nails into his back with enough force to pinch. “But not as much as the last time…”

Mumbling some word of relief, Sasuke drew her into a deep kiss, working her depths slowly, strokes achingly gentle. It wasn’t very long before she started whining, quivering under him, soft sounds expelling against his lips. He found himself a little surprised—it had taken much longer, that night.

He couldn’t find it in himself to dwell on it more as one of her hands dipped to grasp at his achingly hard length again, the touch making him twitch. He let a faint groan pass his lips when she started pounding her first over him, wasting no time. Blood burning, Sasuke bit at her lip and growled, moving his fingers more steadily within her, pushing a little deeper. He relished in the sounds she made, louder and more choked up, and how her hand squeezed him tighter every time he moved in a way she particularly liked, chasing a hoarse groan out of his own mouth.

Pretty quickly, he could feel the tension rising in his belly, coiling sweetly tighter with every moment. He could tell she was getting close with the way that she gasped and the way she tightened around his fingers, quivering all over. He couldn’t help but to kiss her for it, mouth moving frenziedly over her own, guttural noises pressing at the back of his throat as he imagined how she would feel, wrapped like this around his throbbing cock.

Lust exploded sharply in his loins, and Sasuke let out a strained moan, feeling sticky wetness dribbling from his slit. When Sakura spread it over his hot tip, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, a choked out sound spilling from his lips.

“Sasuke-kun,” he heard her breathe, slipping a hand into his hair to twine her fingers around his locks softly. “Sasuke-kun, _please_ … you can put it in now…”

Crazed with lust and mind full of nothing but bliss, Sasuke nearly scrambled himself back to do just that, eyes dark and wild with hunger as he pushed open her thighs wider and rubbed his cock over her entrance. Brushing the head of him against her swollen nub, he bit his lip and moaned so very softly, feeling himself quiver in anticipation. He couldn’t believe that the moment was finally here, that he was finally going to know what it felt to be buried within that tight, velvet heat, that it finally wouldn’t just be just a dream. He was going to fuck her—no, no, _make love_ to her—and _god_ if the thought wasn’t amazing in itself.

Unable to stand it anymore, Sasuke positioned himself at her sensitive opening and pushed, slightly at first, and then with more pressure, until the head of him was enclosed. She was so soft around him, so sweetly tight already; he couldn’t help but to lean over her for this, lips capturing her own in a messy, shakey kiss, single hand reaching to tightly interlace their fingers.

But it was the sensation of cool metal that made him pause, made him falter, had him breaking away from her to pant and blink and shake his head, trying to wake from his lust-filled daze. When he finally managed to catch himself and looked up at their intertwined hands, catching the engagement ring on her finger, a wave of guilt tore at him.

Long ago, he’d promised himself he’d never let himself truly lose control, would never let himself take her virginity before they were married. Their life had been tumultuous together, full of heartbreak and years of waiting and unnecessary pain, and he wanted more than anything to give her this one thing that would be perfect, that would go without a hitch. He’d promised himself that he would make the night perfect, that their first time would be gentle, special, full of nothing but genuine care and love, love, love. That he would not let himself be selfish, especially when she might just be too full of desire to be in her right mind. He respected her too much, loved her too much to give her anything less than that.

In one week, he could make it happen.

As if Sakura had read his mind, she spread her legs open wider and buried her face in his neck, whispering, “It’s okay. Sasuke-kun… It’s _okay_. I want to.”

He considered it for only a split second before his jaw clenched, angry with himself. He pulled away, grimacing tightly as he murmured, voice strained, “No… _No_. Not until we get married. I promised you our first time would be when we got married.” Pressing his lips to her temple, he said, “You deserve nothing less, Sakura. We can wait a little longer.”

She made this sound like she was impatient, but wrapped her arms around him anyway, kissing him in earnest. “Okay,” she relented in a breath, biting her lip. She ground herself against him hard. “But can we stay like this? It feels _so good_ to be doing this with you. Let’s keep making each other feel good…”

Groaning, he gave a nod and roughly ground their hips together again, catching her swollen lip with his teeth. He rolled his hips a few more times, sliding his hand down at her ass, and Sakura caught his rhythm easily, urging him to meld his mouth over hers again. He kissed her fiercely, squeezing the plump skin against his fingers, a noise pressing at his throat as she buried her fingers in his hair, needy.

He could feel his mind hazing again from the feel of her hot, damp flesh on his, passion roaring in his blood. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more friction, more heat, more slick gliding of skin.

His hand dropped to the span of her thigh, and he tugged her closer, rock-hard length brushing against the smooth inner flesh. He let out a muted groan, squeezing, sliding his cock against the inside of her thighs again. That was when a thought struck him.

“Sakura,” he whispered, fitting his lips to her jaw. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“W-What? Why?”

“Just trust me.”

When he pushed himself off to give her room to move, she slowly, unsurely shifted herself to do as he asked, and looked back at him with a look of question, breath still uneven. His eyes darkened near-instantly, and he practically lunged for her, hand pulling her tight against him as he dipped down with his mouth and peppered hot, wet kisses over her neck and shoulders. His stiff girth felt so good cradled between the heat of her thighs, brushing against the wetness of her. But he needed just a little more—

“Close your legs tighter,” he softly instructed, biting lightly at her ear.

She made a sound, something between a moan and a whimper, but pressed her legs together like he’d wanted her to, making him hiss quietly at the pressure. Nuzzling her hair, Sasuke brushed his mouth against her skull, sliding his cock against her sex. Sakura gasped, arms shaking a little, and he groaned, pleasure bursting from the friction. He started thrusting, beat nice and steady, still testing the waters and enjoying the delicious slide of sensations. It wasn’t long with the way she moaned and shuddered against him before his thrusts picked up, hitting her harder, faster.

Thoughts blanking, body bowing in rapture, Sasuke set his discipline free and fucked her thighs like a madman. Fingers digging to the swell of her hips, he moaned and gasped and panted against the back of her sweaty neck, basking in the bliss that burst along his spine and nearly drowning in it. He shuddered and twitched endlessly between her warm, slick flesh as she started moving back to meet his pounding thrusts, sending him struggling not to come.

It didn’t take long for him to realize that he was fast approaching the finish line she wasn’t yet ready to cross, and the fact had him tensing, groaning furiously in an effort to cease the frantic jerking of his hips. His jaw clenched as he held her steady against him, panting helplessly, head tipping back with a groan as she whined and squirmed against him.

Pulling himself away from the slick heat of her thighs, Sasuke rolled on his back, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. She seemed disbelieving when he finally looked at her, still fighting for her breath, and the sight had him smiling faintly, reaching to take her hand. Softly, he guided her over to straddle his lap, fingers squeezing her own tightly as he noticed her cheeks darkening.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, sitting up to cup her cheek. His lips smoothed over hers, and he moved his mouth slowly, softly, sliding his hand down to cup the heat of her.

She made a keening sound when he started stroking her clit, so low and sweet it had him twitching. Sakura kissed him harder for it, digging her nails into his shoulders, moving with his palm. Only when whimpers began to fall from her mouth did he position her over his cock, hand grabbing at her ass to slide her in a delicious rub along the length of him.

Greedy and desperate, Sakura moaned and began moving her hips steadily, shoving her face into his neck. He kissed her, feverish, eyes glazed and half shuttered, fingers molding her ass and urging her to move even faster. When she obeyed, he broke from her to groan against her cheek, puffing hotly, dark eyes squeezing shut tight against the pleasure. _Fucking hell,_ he was getting close again.

“I’m so close,” she whimpered in his ear, grinding furiously against him, desperate to come. “Oh _god_ , Sasuke-kun, I’m so close—”

Sweet rapture spiked into his spine, and Sasuke fell onto his back with a shuddering groan, mind spinning in a violent whirlwind. “ _Sakura_ ,” he rasped, feeling overwhelmed, winded. He ran his hand over her firm stomach, her breasts, bleary eyes set on her hotly as she humped his cock frenziedly, sending guttural noises tumbling out of his mouth. “Sakura, I’m gonna—”

“No, no, _no_ ,” she cried, digging her nails into his chest and sliding more desperately against him. “ _Please_ , just a little more, I’m so _close_ …”

“Fuck,” he swore, quickly feeling the edge come nearer and nearer and nearer, the pleasure nearly suffocating him. Shakily sitting up, he ground his hips into hers mind-numbingly hard. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —”

His climax hit him. He gasped, bucking into her, arms wrapping around her tightly as he choked out, “ _Fuck_ , I love you,” right as she shattered in his hold, nails scratching at his back furiously with a cry of his name. Drowning in a haze of euphoria, he muffled his feverish moan against her shoulder, coming hard on her stomach and breasts in red-hot spurts, some of his own wetness spurting onto him.

For one long moment, neither of them moved. Worlds rocked by their explosive release, they clung to each other tightly, panting, wheezing, struggling to catch their breaths.

Sakura was the first to move, running her hands through his hair with a sated, drunken smile pressed against his cheek. He could feel his own lips responding, mind finally catching up as he came down from his high.

Humming, he lazily moved his mouth and peppered slow, sweet kisses over the features of her face, eyes still slipped shut. He felt her smile even wider, and his heart fluttered, a smile of his own tugging at his mouth again as she pulled him into a slow kiss, lips moving with sweet adoration.

When they parted, she whispered to him, a touch of tease in her tone, “I love you, too, Sasuke-kun…”

The tips of his ears turned red, and he scowled, burying his face in her throat to hide his embarrassment. When she laughed and pulled him close, he bit her neck roughly and griped, flustered. “Shut up, Sakura…”

Sifting her hand through his hair, Sakura giggled and kissed his hairline affectionately, sighing contently against him. “One week, huh?”

His eyes softened. Slowly, he pulled back to look at her. Leaning his forehead onto hers, he murmured fondly, “Yeah… One week.”

She grinned. “Can’t wait.”

A tiny smile finally slipped to his mouth. Touching her hair gently, Sasuke simply kissed her in agreement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, the narutofornepal project is an amazing project created by the lovely uchihasass, where the goal is to amass donations in exchange for fanfics and fanart. It's still going on now, and I heavily encourage those who can to donate as little as 5$ in exchange for a fanart/fanfic from the list of participating authors and artists, which you can find on the project page of narutofornepal in the open pledges section. Thank you so much to youhavemademefree for donating such a substantial amount! I hope this far exceeds your expectations :)  
> Thank you guys so much, and I hope very dearly that you enjoyed!


End file.
